Old habits die hard
by BlueTheron
Summary: Today marks the 1st anniversary of the Blue Macaw tribe finding, correcting the myth of them being a rare species however there are those who denounce this and have enough power to give a certain Cockatoo a 2nd chance to enact his revenge!. Will Blu and his family be able to withstand the storm heading their way...


It was late at night in Rio with every bird either sleeping or partying in their local clubs. Tonight marked the 1st anniversary since Tulio and Linda proved the existence of the mythical Blue Spix Macaw tribe to be very much alive. But it also marked the first anniversary since a certain bird was defeated and encaged. Sitting on top of a hill side was the sanctuary which housed many different species of birds both male and female.

Suddenly four shady figures swiftly emerged from the styled bushes outside the front entrance wearing pure blacking clothin and moved closer and closer towards the 'Blu Bird Sanctuary' under the cover of darkness. They stalled for a moment, allowing a security guard to walk past them casually then the lead bird held out it's wing, clenching the end feathers which gave the sign for all of them to disperse. 2 when onto the roof, 1 leaped off the hill and glided behind the sanctuary and the last one, the boss bird stayed where it was. Slowly it pressed it's ear up against the side window waiting and waiting...

"3...2...1.." The feminine voice whispered softly and silently.

* _CRACK*_

The sound of shattered glass echoed from inside followed by quick footsteps. The lead bird approached the door, checking for any other guards luckily there were none she could see. The front door behind her creaked open slightly, just enough for her to slip in before being closed.

"No problems so far huh?, Alica?." She turned around to one of her comrades.

"Your part was easy. It's Leo I'm worrying about...he's late."

Instantly straight after she mumbled her last words the lights went out extinguishing all light and blending in the 2 birds.

"Never mind then let's go, the party's only starting now rookie." They started to run down the corridor to where all the 'clients' were being locked away at. On the way there she looked at the security tv in the top right corner of the reception area only to see 'A6'

Suddenly just as they were about to turn the corner a security guard bumped into them. Both of their hearts stopped but then the guard tippled, falling on his stomach with the the 3rd member of their squad standing on his back.

"That was the last one come on I saw Leo running on ahead he's probably unlocking his door right as we speak."

"Bringing that hacker was all your idea Sanchi, remind me to reward you when we get back." Alica smirked

All 3 of them now ran together down the corridor only to see a light illumining from one of the open doors. They all ran in see the 4th member, Leo staring at the lame excuse for a cockatoo shaking on top of a make shift bridge. the scenary was nice if you were dumb you could be fooled to believe that it was a real jungle but sadly none of them were.

"Everyone loose the masks." Alica ordered. One by one they removed their masks and hopped around the white, shattered bird...Nigel.

"Are you the one they call Nigel?." Leo approached and kneed down infront of him.

"W-w-who are you!?." Nigel for some reason for terrified even though he was leagues above anyone when it comes to fear.

"I'm Leo, that's Alica our leader and those two are Sanchi and Pug" He pointed everyone out as he called their names.

Leo was a Lear's macaw with a small digital device strapped around his wing and a scar running down one of his eyes down till his beak, Alica was small Scarlet Macaw with nothing much special about her, Sanchi was a Military macaw who had a black wrist hand wrapped around his head and extremely dark feathers and Pug was just a stereotypical dumb-bulk Great green Macaw.

"Our boss wants to speak with you."

"Yeah just be silent and don't move as much, we'll get you there."

Nigel didn't say a word, only stare at each of them, confused and cold due to the lack of feathers he had left.

Alica then placed a black bag over Nigel's head as he shut his eyes tightly. For him everything went black..all he managed to hear was.

"This is going to be to be a very interesting turn of events let's go everyone before anyone catches us."

* * *

~oOo~

When the bag was removed from Nigel clenched his eyes from the sudden brightness but got used to it right away. First thing he noticed was that all of his feathers had been grown back out which surprised him as he checked to tell if it was real or not...it was very VERY much real. He then noticed his surroundings looked very nostalgic.

"Ahem." His attention was rudely shifted towards a very small parakeet who was sitting on a small luxury chair and was guarded by 2 Rattle Snakes who hissed every so often.

The four birds who rescued him were also present, standing behind Nigel in neat fashion.

"You probably have many questions you wish could be answered but we really need to get down to the chase so ill cut the crap. Your in a old float used in the parade, you aren't in the sanctuary, we for the time being should be treated as 'Unknown strangers' and we used expensive medicine to re-grow your feathers faster. Also call me Boss" the Parakeet mumbled.

"Fair enough so what do I have the privilege to be worth all this trouble?." Nigel's shocked expression turned into a chill and profound one.

"I heard you always draw the short straw when it comes to plotting particularly against the Blue Macaws."

Nigel's eyes widened for a moment before a sinister grin appeared on his face.

"Yes quite but I really don't like bringing up the past like that it..sucks out all my happiness."

The parakeet nodded to one of the snakes who hurled up a folded piece of paper.

"Gross fellows aren't you?." Nigel leaned back a little.

The other snake then un-wrapped the paper to show a map of Brazil with a x marking the spot of the apparent Blue Spix Macaw tribe. As well as a picture of Blu and his family.

"Although the Blu bird sanctuary managed to prove the rarity of the Blue Spix macaw to be a myth many still would like to have one or sell it. You see the world is a big place and the market still has a high demand for that blue bird, I speak on behave of my owner as we would like you to complete a special task for us."

Nigel paced through the map, looking for anything that could be usefuly to him but his focus was constantly drain back to the family who defeated him twice. He recalled the moment he really had his sweet revenge only to be out witted in the last moment.

"3rd time the charm is what they say I'm I right?." The boss chuckled a little.

"Can I have some water I'm very de-hydrated." Nigel asked softly.

"Sure go ahead." He raise his wing up.

One of the snakes went away for a moment and came back with a glass of water, sitting it in front of Nigel who glared everyone, including the four behind him.

"Thank you." Nigel smirked, wrapping his wing around the glass and inspected the water.

"Don't like water or something?." The boss asked mockingly.

Suddenly Nigel smashed the glass off the table, shattering it into shards and swung against one of the four bird who rescued him, knocking out Leo before doing the same to Alica all before anyone could notice. Sanchi reacted first and threw his wing towards Nigel who simply grabbed it and threw him into Pug, knocking both of them out. The Parakeet sat still, emotionless to what was going on as both of his snakes bounced towards Nigel.

"I don't know how to describe this wonderful sensation! I feel even more perfect!." Nigel said to himself as he managed to tied the both of the snakes into many different knots. He then focused on the boss, grabbing a piece of the glass and raising it to the parakeets throat.

"Ahahahahahah" Nigel laughed as he stood in truimp over everyone.

"You done?." The boss said to Nigel's disappointment who dropped the glass and wiped the dust of him.

"Your no fun at all..alright I'm going to need more weapons." He asked.

"Done. Anything else?."

"Hench-Birds...not these ones because there out cold."

"Very well our deal is settled I'll leave everything to you but be warned..our failures don't ever see the sun again just keep that in mind."

The door behind Nigel opened revealing that it was early in the morning. He looked back one more time to see that the Parakeet had disappeared but the chair was still visible.

"Crafty little fellow but that doesn't mater...Blu you haven't got rid of me yet!." Nigel shouted into the open and lunged out the door.


End file.
